Death of one
by laiastar
Summary: These are poems I wrote. These tell how the main characters of FF7 Die. Its rather tradgic. Tifas Cids Clouds Vincents Yuffies CaitSiths Red13s deaths already posted. One poem per person. Please read and Review! The reviews are what keep me going!
1. Tifa's death

No I do not own FF7…but this was just something I wrote.

In a quiet town

With no one else around

A woman sat in the rain

Her eyes full of pain

Everyone was in bed

While voices whispered in her head

Her soul abused

Her heart misused

Her clothes where tangled

Her hair was mangled

Something ran from her eye

Her eyes looked like they were about to cry

Her clothes where torn

Her expression forlorn

She was dead inside

For everyone she knew and loved had died

She had been soulless for over a year

None had ever shed a tear

She didn't care anymore

Fore nothing was in her core

A shadow approached the girl

Without a care in the world

He grabbed a knife

His plan…to end her life

She looked into his face

Her heart didn't even race

He lifted the knife over his head

Not a person stirred in their bed

He brought the knife down and stabbed her in the breast

She tried to smile her best

He tore the knife out

He turned and left using another route

Blood flowed from the gash

She had known she wouldn't die in a flash

Blood slowly started to trickle from her mouth

The direction she fell was south

She landed on her side with a thud

She had fallen into water not mud

There she lay and there she died

When she was found, very few cared, even less cried.


	2. Vincent's death

When the light went out

A person did shout

"Everyone inside"

The people ran to hide

For the demon had come

And the man had run

The largest family had hid

For they had gotten their children to do as they where bid

At the door they heard a scratch

Something began to lift the latch

The door swung in with a squeak

Something walking made the floor boards creak

For the demon had come

And the man had run

The demon got closer to the second door

It was the children's life not their own the parents where praying for

"Vincent" Some one yelled

The demon turned as if spelled

A blond man walked in with a frown

The demon attacked the man and then fell down

A huge sword was imbedded in the demon's heart

The children stayed put refusing to take part

It was then that the demon had decided to run

And the man decided to come

The blond man was weeping

The other man's blood was seeping

His eyes where glazed

His face was dazed

The bond man closes the other mans eyes

While he whispers "This is where Vincent dies"

"He was my friend"

"Even to the end"

"May he rest in peace"

"For now he and Chaos sleep"

Never again with the man run

Never again will the demon come.


	3. Cloud's Death

A man sat on his bed

A gun in his hand

A hope in his head

That Tifa would understand

He had written a letter

That explained why it had to be the end of Strife

That nothing could make him better

After he had ended Vincent's life.

Off all the people he had killed and gotten killed

His own life would be the last

This was what he willed

For he could not forget the past.

It was the only way

To make it right

That was why today

Before it was night

He had to take one last life.

He would not let another

Be the victim of Cloud Strife

Especially not her, his only lover

He placed the letter next to the bed.

His hope known

He raised the gun to his head

His cards where shown

His home left to Tifa to defend

He took his life

And that was the end

The end of Cloud Strife.


	4. Cid's Death

Cid looked around

The ship was old

Yet younger then him

He didn't care

He had to pay attention

To the bomb

He was working with

The countdown didn't stop

As he cut another wire

It wouldn't quit

It was useless to deny

The fact that he

Cid Highwind

Was about to die

Another minute passed

Another minute he aged

Another chance to pray

To remember his friends already dead

To know he would soon follow

5 seconds left

The captain would go down with the air ship

4 seconds left

May his wife love another

3 seconds left

He would never be able to see Sarah, his unborn daughter

2 seconds left

Good bye Shera

1 second left

Cid closed his eyes

0 seconds left

Click, and that was the end

Of the one and only

Captain of that ship

Cid Highwind.


	5. Yuffie's death

A teen sat at a bar

Staring in her glass

Holding a small vile

As she remembered her lover

The ex Turk Vincent Valentine

She looked at the ruby liquid

Inside the vile

And poured it inside her drink

She looked inside it

As the clear mixed with red

And then drank the fluid

And put the glass down

First Vincent had died

Killed by Cloud

Then Cloud had killed himself

Finally Cid had been killed

Blown up on his ship

3 members of AVALANCHE had died

Now it would be four

The poison took effect

She fell to the floor

Gasping for breath

While her blood was on fire

Tifa ran over

But it was to late

The small ninja took her last breath

And that was the end

Of Yuffie

For there she fell

For there she died

And now very few people cried

Four the fourth member of AVALANCHE had died.


	6. Cait Sith and Red 13

A lion like dog ran

Trying to keep ahead

Of the monsters that followed him.

The cat on his head

Was in a panic

And so was Red 13.

Pain flashed through his flank

As claws raked his side

He could not stop for that meant his life.

A monster jumped before him

He was cornered

He was trapped.

He growled to no avail

He knew today he would die

But not without a fight.

Soon he was down

The fragments of Cait Sith

Lay on the ground.

Never again would the mechanical cat be a spy

Now Red 13 knew

Today he would die.

A man stood there shaking his head

Yet another member

Of AVELANCHAVALANCHE was dead.


	7. Barret

Barret

He can't hide

No matter what room he's inside

His eyes changed

He looks deranged

His girlfriend opens the door to the room

And shuts it with a boom

She grabs a gun and stand in front of a child

The fear she feels is only mild

When the door is kicked down it isn't a man she aims for

Her guy isn't a sane man anymore

She cocks the safety and pulls the trigger

The bullet hits him in the heart as you can figure

He falls to the ground

She looks at the mound

This was a sad day

For there Barret lay

And there Barret died

And it was very few now that cried

For he was the second to last AVALANCHE member to have died.


End file.
